Na profunda escuridão
by Haki-chan
Summary: Um imprevisto obriga um grupo de jovens a passar a noite em uma casa abandonada.Porém começam a acontecer fatos estranhos relacionados ao passado da casa,revelando ter uma forte ligação com uma das jovens...Que segredo pode estar envolvendoos...?


_**Na profunda escuridão**_

Obs: Nessa fic, a Rin terá a mesma idade que Inuyasha e os outros enquanto o Shippou terá uns 10 anos.

Um carro corria velozmente pela estrada com seus animados passageiros. Depois de uma temporada inteira estudando para as últimas provas da faculdade, finalmente optaram por uma viagem ao campo para comemorar o diploma.

No carro estavam os estudantes Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rin e Shippou, irmão de Miroku.

-Não é legal termos passados todos juntos pessoal n.n?

-Você é quem diz isso Kagome! A Sango me fez ralar até não poder mais...

-Algum problema nisso Miroku ¬¬!

-Claro que não Sangozinha n.n""""""

-Quietos! Vocês são muito barulhentos! Assim não dá nem para dirigir ò.ó

-Que amigo barulhento você tem Miroku u.u

-Shippou fique quietinho tá ¬¬""

Apesar de toda a agitação, alguém se mantinha em silêncio o tempo inteiro. Rin apenas olhava a paisagem pela janela. Sua mente parecia estar presa em algum pensamento.

-Keh! Começou a chover... Parece que está vindo uma tempestade por aí! Temos que parar até passar...

Nesse instante cai um raio iluminando uma grandiosa casa a frente da estrada um pouco escondida por árvores.

-Inuyasha, parece que a tempestade não irá parar até amanhã, vamos passar a noite naquela casa...

Sem outra opção, o grupo para em frente a casa levando suas bagagens para dentro. Por fora a casa tinha um certo ar antigo, mas por dentro tinha o mesmo sistema de uma casa atual.

-Uau! Gostei do lugar! É um ótimo lugar para criarmos nossos filhotes né Sango n.n?

-Fique longe de mim hentai ¬¬

-Calma pessoal n.n"" eu dei uma olhada e parece que há três quartos na casa, então...

-Eu e a Sango ocuparemos o quarto maior /o/ precisaremos de espaço hoje a noite não é querida? – a mão de Miroku "escorrega" até a parte traseira de sua "querida".

**Super-mega-hiper tapa Sango 2.0**

-Só nos seus sonhos ù.ú

**Miroku desacordado caído no chão .**

-Caham! Então o Miroku e o Shippou dividirão um quarto com o Inuyasha, eu e a Sango o segundo quarto e a Rin ficará no terceiro.

-Como é ò.ó! Por que eu tenho que dividir o quarto com esses imbecis e a Rin terá um só para ela!

**Kagome lança um olhar mortal para Inuyasha enquanto dá um pisão no pé dele**

-Assim está bem para você Rin?

-Está... muito obrigada Kagome.

A jovem sobe as escadas vagarosamente com o mesmo ar melancólico que mantinha desde a formatura.

-Kagome! Por que fez isso sua louca ò.ó!

**-**Inuyasha, não seja indelicado! A Rin está tão deprimida... ela precisa de um tempo só para ela. Desde que recebeu o tal e-mail dos pais dela ficou tão estranha...

-Mas dá pra entender né Kagome – Sango que a essa altura já tinha terminado de deixar Miroku quase inconsciente, se coloca no assunto – os pais dela nunca ligaram muito para ela, colocaram ela na faculdade praticamente para abandona-la lá. Mas chegar no dia da formatura e mandar um e-mail dizendo que iriam abandona-la de vez, já é demais! São uns desnaturados isso sim!

-É verdade... A Rin sempre foi uma pessoa tão doce, não merece isso!

-Meus pais deveriam fazer o mesmo com o Miroku u.u

-De onde você saiu pirralho ¬¬? Por que trouxemos ele mesmo -.-?

-Porque ele _deveria_ evitar que o Miroku fizesse besteira na viagem ¬¬

-Mas não deu certo né? Miroku não tem jeito u.u

Enquanto os cinco ajeitavam as suas coisas, Rin observava o seu quarto em silêncio.

"Estranho... tenho a sensação de que já estive aqui..."

Aquele parecia ser o quarto principal, o chão era coberto por um tapete vermelho de veludo, no centro tinha uma grande cama de casal com lençóis de seda, dispunha de armários detalhados e duas janelas compridas, permitindo que a luz da lua iluminasse todo o cômodo.

-Puff... – ela suspira enquanto caía na cama – parece que o meu corpo anseia por um descanso a séculos... – com esse último pensamento, ela fecha os olhos caindo em um sono profundo.

Inuyasha e Miroku terminavam de se instalar no quarto. Nele havia três camas de solteiro revestidas com um lençol sem enfeites, pequenos armários ao lado das camas e um grande ilustre no teto.

-Para conseguir um silêncio decente, só mesmo quando a peste do seu irmão dá uma folga u.u

-Também não é pra tanto, Inuyasha. Ele é só uma criança n.n agora mesmo deve estar andando pela casa...

-Ele está aprendendo as piores coisas com você ¬¬

-Impressão sua n.n""" Mas você não acha estranho? – a expressão de Miroku muda totalmente, se tornando séria –Um lugar desses com uma decoração tão requintada? Lugares abandonados não costumam ser assim... Como é que ninguém se apossou daqui ainda?

-É verdade... todos os rumores sobre essa região são estranhas, ao que parece houve muito derramamento de sangue...

Um silêncio se forma deixando um ar de suspense.

Na cozinha Kagome e Sango se viravam tentando cozinhar alguma coisa.

-Os armários estão vazios, o que irmos preparar?

-Macarrão! Eu sou uma garota precavida, trouxe tudo o que precisava n.n agora é só ferver um pouco de água...

Kagome gira o regisrtro da cozinha esperando sair água da torneira, mas não sai um pingo sequer.

-Que estranho... eu girei até não poder mais e não sai nenhum pingo d'água...

-Talvez não tenha mais água aqui...eu vi um poço lá fora, vou dar uma olhada e já volto.

-Tá... mas cuidado para não pegar um resfriado Sango.

Rin permanecia dormindo profundamente. De olhos fechados, ela se vê em um lugar completamente negro.

Ela tentava falar ou correr, mas não conseguia. Apenas ouvia uma voz fria ecoando...

-_Todos... Odeio todos! Vão morrer...huh..._

Em seguida via apenas um brilho, um brilho vindo de olhos dourados... belos e frios...

-...! – Rin desperta bruscamente. – De novo... esse sonho de novo... Faz três dias que sonho com isso...

A jovem se mantém sentada na cama enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo confusa. Eis então que vê a lua pela janela.

"É lua crescente... Como é linda..." – de repente ela se lembra de sua triste infância – "Desde pequena, quando me sentia triste, bastava ver a lua que eu me sentia melhor..."

Rin ficou segundos assim, contemplando a lua em seu doce silêncio até que uma coisa lhe chama a atenção. Um brilho em meio as sombras do quarto... era algo familiar... Era o mesmo brilho, os mesmos olhos do sonho!

-Este é o meu leito _milady..._

Kagome já sem esperanças de abrir a torneira vê Sango entrar pálida e apavorada.

-Sango! O que foi? Está tremendo...

-Lá... lá... –ela apontava tremendo para fora – e-eu vi...

-Heim? O que você viu Sango? – Kagome tentava acalmar a amiga.

-Poço...poço cheio de sangue...passos atrás de mim tentando me acertar... – gemia a garota pronunciando as últimas palavras arrastadas pesarosamente.

-Ora Sango! Deixe de brincadeira! Estamos sozinhos aqui, você está pegando influência do Miroku ¬¬

Mas Sango torna a ficar mais pálida ainda enquanto se escondia atrás de Kagome.

-Sango calma!O que foi agor... – ela se vira para a direção do olhar da amiga mas sente seu coração gelar – Como ...?

A torneira por onde a pouco tempo atrás não escorria nehuma gota de água, agora despejava com violência litros de sangue.

-Nãããooo! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Atraídos pelo grito, Inuyasha e Miroku chegam e vêem as duas abraçadas tremendo.

-O que foi? Kagome o que vocês tem?

-Mas o quê...? – Miroku vê a pia completamente tomada pelo líquido vermelho, chegando a escorrer filetes de sangue até o chão. No qual formava um pequeno rastro indo em direção a elas...

-Isso é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto! – branda Inuyasha preocupado.

-Não sei Inuyasha, é muito estranho... pela cara das duas não parece ser uma brincadeira – as duas se mantinham tremendo de olhos fechados evitando ver tudo que se passava .

De repente como se já não bastasse o que estava acontecendo, ouve-se o grito de Rin ecoando pelos corredores...

-AAAHHHH!...

O grito vai se silenciando aos poucos ,deixando apenas um remoto e pesado silêncio...

**_Continua..._**


End file.
